chicago_franchisefandomcom-20200213-history
Leave the Choice to Solomon
Summary The team deals with the aftermath of a school bus crash. Dr. Charles worries Dr. Halstead is putting his medical license in jeopardy. Maggie helps a friend in need. Cast Main Cast * Nick Gehlfuss as Doctor Will Halstead * Yaya DaCosta as Nurse April Sexton * Torrey DeVitto as Doctor Natalie Manning * Brian Tee as Doctor Ethan Choi * Dominic Rains as Doctor Crockett Marcel * Marlyne Barrett as Charge Nurse Maggie Lockwood * S. Epatha Merkerson as Chief Administrator Sharon Goodwin * Oliver Platt as Doctor Daniel Charles Guest Stars * Ato Essandoh as Doctor Isidore Latham * Jessy Schram as Val * Nate Santana as Doctor James Lanik * Stephanie Wright Thompson as Mrs. Walker * Jimmy Callahan as Mr. Walker * Andrew Dolan as Gary * Annabel Armour as Doctor Amanda Reid * Taylor Kinney as Lieutenant Kelly Severide Co-Stars * Lorena Diaz as Nurse Doris * Marie Tredway as Nurse Trinidad "Trini" Campos * Sarai Rodriguez as Nurse Denise Valdez * Sadieh Rifai as Nurse Connie * Courtney Rioux as Paramedic Courtney * Jeremy Shouldis as Doctor Marty Peterson * Tiffany Renee Johnson as Doctor Alyssa Morrison * Emily Marso as Surgical Nurse Susie Dalton * Carl Clemons-Hopkins as Sean Richter * Kyle Adams as Mike Monroe * Betsy Bowman as Jody * Kyle Patrick as Matthew "Matty" Charles * Desmond McIntyre as Theo Lawson * Valerie Querns as Megan Lawson * Church Lockett as Paul Chase * Caren Blackmore as Sandra Chase * Dan White as Lab Tech Ronnie Kendall * Saige Chaseley as Alice Walker * Peyton Wilson as Kate Lawson * Justin Reed as Henry Chase * Seasonne Rose as Lena Crew * Dick Wolf as Creator * Matt Olmstead as Creator * Michael Brandt as Developer * Derek Haas as Developer * Dick Wolf as Executive Producer * Diane Frolov as Executive Producer * Andrew Schneider as Executive Producer * Michael Pressman as Executive Producer * Matt Olmstead as Executive Producer * Michael Brandt as Executive Producer * Derek Haas as Executive Producer * Arthur W. Forney as Executive Producer * Peter Jankowski as Executive Producer * Stephen Hootstein as Co-Executive Producer * Eli Talbert as Co-Executive Producer * Jeffrey Drayer as Co-Executive Producer * David Brownfield as Co-Executive Producer * Joseph Sousa as Supervising Producer * Carla Corwin as Producer * Safura Fadavi as Producer * Daniel Sinclair as Producer * Jonathan Strauss as Co-Producer * Leigh Cousins as Co-Producer * Danny Weiss as Co-Producer * Daniele Bernstein as Co-Producer * Lex DuPont as Director Of Photography * Stephanie Gilliam as Production Designer * Nick Berrisford as Editor * Atli Örvarsson as Music * Jonathan Strauss as Casting * Jenny Ravitz as Casting * Marisa Ross as Casting * Christal Karge as Casting * Jenn Noyes as Casting * Meridith Friedman as Executive Story Editor * Paul Puri as Story Editor Background information and Notes Gallery Cm0512a.jpg Cm0512b.jpg Cm0512c.jpg Cm0512d.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Chicago Med episodes